Daughter of Darkness
by Phlox Apollyon
Summary: First fanfic.Some AU and OCs later on.The story of Nova and her struggles from the day she was born of darkness to her life as the slave of the demon princess Emihiro. Watch her insane adventures unfold as she takes on whole worlds in the name of love.
1. Birth of a New Witch

Chapter 1. Birth of a new witch

Shock.

_I heard the woman tell us her story. I had no idea. How were we supposed to know? How was I supposed to know?_

Fear.

_I hesitate. I quiver. I don't want to do it! I don't want to! Don't make me do it! Please! I don't want to do it! Don't look at me like that! I'm not the person you want me to be! I'm not a legend. I'm just a kid! I'm just a stupid kid! I don't want this! I'm begging you! Don't make me kill you!_

Desperation.

_She begs. She pleads. She wants this. This is her wish. Her one and only wish. She is the princess, we are her knights. Her "Champions". Her "Legendary Magic Knights". This is our destiny that we agreed to. This is the destiny that we swore to so many people that we'd fulfil. It is her wish to die. It is our destiny to kill her. I scream._

Hate.

_I hate this. I hate the sword that I am wielding. I hate the spirit that I am bonded to. I hate the strange girls who were brought here with me. I hate the ones who put their faiths in us. I hate the Pharle for making me this sword. I hate the Madoshi for giving us this quest.I hate the priest for not killing us sooner. I hate the princess who brought us here. I hate this system for imprisoning her like this. I hate this whole world for being so beautiful and so cruel at the same time. And I hate me. _

_Yes. the one I hate most of all is me. The Magic Knight. The girl warrior from another world. The red knight. The fire knight. The knight of Rayearth. I hate me. I despise me. I'm a killer. A moster. I'm no different from those disfigured creatures that I've been cutting down all this time. That I've been cutting with this sword._

_This sword... Made from Escudo._

_A sword that evolves and takes power and shape from my heart. It cuts lives. It is a blade meant to cut lives._

_It was created for a magic knight. It was created to cut this woman. I point it at her heart._

_My sword..._

My heart...

_It cuts through her like nothing. It was created to cut through her. It only did its job. It did it well._

_No!_

Rejection.

I feel like I'm being pushed out. What's going on? What's happening? Why am I falling? Why? What's happening? Please! Don't leave me!

My eyes snap open. I'm falling. There's a light. I see somebody in that light. For a brief second. Only her face.

Then she's gone. The light took her away.

I'm all alone. I'm falling down.

Falling down where? Where is this?

My mind asks a thosand questions at once.

Where am I?

Why am I falling?

Where am I falling from?

Then I ask the question that scares me the most. More than the imminent fear of falling to my death.

Who am I?

I can't answer this question. I don't know. I don't remember anything. All I remember is...

I remember killing that person. Emeraude. Princess Emeraude.

Because I'm her knight.

Because It's my duty.

This is my absolute first memory. I killed Princess Emeraude.

My second memory. That girl. That light.

I don't know how I know her. I just know that I know her better than anyone. Her name...What's her name?

I feel the name. It's on the tip of my tounge. So close. I know it. I feel it. It's more important than my name. My name-If I had one to begin with- doesn't exist. But it's her name that I want to remember. I know it! I remember it! Her name...

I manage to whisper the name. My first word.

"Hikaru"

This is the first word that I ever spoke. This is the last word before I hit the ground.

The sharp rocks pierce my back. The impact shatters my bones. But I don't scream. I don't yell.

I'm not about to sully her name by making such a pathetic noise right after saying it.

I just lay there. In pain. But I smile and think of her name.

The pain isn't so bad anymore.

* * *

*Hello! This is Phlox. This first chapter was my take on Nova's birth. We know she split from Hikaru's heart and then got adopted by that old witch Debonair (who will appear in the next chapter) but the whole process was never really explained. This whole story will be first person. maybe switching from Nova to Hikaru sometimes but still mostly Nova. And it won't end adorably like it did in the anime. Nope. I got way more in store for the pink haired devil girl. This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. Please?

Also, the name of the chapter comes from a song of the same name. I thought it fit.


	2. Happiness of a Marrionette

Chapter 2. Happiness of a Marrionette

I'm alive.

I'm not happy when I think this. Quite the opposite.

Had you been paying attention to my earlier monoluge, you'd know that I pretty much fell like a hundred feet into a sea of pointy rocks.

My body feels pain. It hurts.

It hurts alot.

I'm alive.

And I don't like it.

Maybe if I shut my eyes... just for a second... The pain will go away.

And if I never open my eyes again...If I just die here... the pain won't ever come back.

After all... this world-from what I can see- Isn't very good.

The sky is black as the ground I'm laying on. Only cracked in some places by... White lines?

What were those called?

Lines...in the sky... white...

Lines of white light.

Light? Light. Lightning!

It's called lightning!

The lines of white light in the sky are called lightning.

The lightning makes the sky look pretty.

The sky itself is an eyesore. So dark and scary. It looks like it's going to fall at any moment. But those lines -That lightning by itself is making it so much neater.

Flash. Flash.

They come and go so fast. They appear and brighten up my vision for a brief moment then vanish as quickly as they came. This is so fun to watch. It's worth ignoring the fact that I'm about to die. A pretty lightshow is as good as any funeral .

I raise up my arm. It hurts a little, but for the most part, this arm didn't suffer as badly as my other one; I'm not even completely sure the other arm is still part of me, I can't feel that arm at all and I'm too scared of what I'll see to turn my head a few degrees to the left and check.

No news is good news, right?

I start tracing the fleeting bolts of lightning with my index finger.

The finger is bent weirdly and it's colored funny. What was that color again?

Oh! Red! My finger is colored red.

Flash. Here's another one. I trace it quickly.

bright. So pretty. Almost as pretty as...

Almost as pretty as that girl from the light.

Hikaru.

Hikaru was like lightning too. I saw her for only a second and then she was gone. But in that brief moment, she shined so brightly.

I wonder if she saw me?

Outside of her sphere of light it was pitch dark. Darker than it is now. Even if she was looking my way, she wouldn't have seen me. Maybe she saw a silhouete. I deffinitely saw her face. She was facing me for a second.

I saw her face. She looked so sad.

She had beautiful eyes. They were the same color as her hair. Those eyes were swollen and tear-filled when I saw them but still... They were so amazing. They weren't really red. Red is too simple a word to describe that color. Red was a good color too, but it wasn't the appropriate color for her.

Ruby!

That was a good word!

Ruby is a great color. Just perfect.

Flash.

Another bolt of lightning above me. A smile spreads over my face.

I wonder...

How would this lightning look if it were ruby too?

Ruby lightning?

Why did that sound so familiar?

My entire being is hurting but this feels like it might be worth it. I force my voice to speak the words:

"Ruby lightning."

From my outstretched finger a small red spark-...No... Ruby spark- appears. Then it's gone too.

Why? Just why?

Why is everything like that!

Everything shows itself in front of me for only an instant then it just abandons me.

The spark.

The lightning.

Hikaru.

Even my own body is about to give up on me!

No!

I've had enough!

I don't want to live or die this way! I want to hold something in my hand! I want it to be mine! All mine! And I won't ever let it go! It will not leave me like everything else. I will make sure of it. If I have to squeeze it tightly so it doesn't get away, I will.

This time I say it with force. I put as much of my newly found desire to live behind my words as I can:

"Ruby Lightning!"

The change cannot be missed. Only a few seconds ago only a spark appeared, this time it is a twisted orb of vermilion light. I can't hold on to it; it burns a little. When I flick it away, The sphere unravels itself and spreads itself in thin, linear patterns across the sky. The sky is painted red by my lightning. The lightning that I was so enthralled by before is litteraly paled in comparison to my lightning.

My lightning.

My magic.

They're mine. Nobody else's.

"Mine. Mine! They're all mine!"

I can't help it. This is so incredible that I can't contain my excitement. After I express my thoughts out loud, I errupt into laughter.

It hurts to use my voice. It hurts to laugh. But I can't stop. I don't want to stop. Why should I stop?

"That's enough."

I hear that woman's voice and I stop. A cold dread creeps up my fractured spine. That voice only said two words to me.

Two words. Just two words.

That's it. Just two words. So why do I feel more scared than I've ever felt in my -attmitedly brief- life?

All that wild energy that was coursing through me just now is completely sapped. In it's place, is a feeling of coldness, despair, and fear.

In my broken state, I'm so helpless. If I died right now, I wouldn't even be able to even if I did manage to choke out an audible scream, who would listen? I'm all alone. I don't even know who I am. I don't even know if _anybody _knows who I am_._

I begin to cry. I don't want to be alone. I want someone here with me. I want someone to hold me. Someone to let me know that I'm not all alone.

"Why are you crying, little one?"

That cold voice again. To my ears, it's laced with honey and compassion. Some other part of me, however, senses a malificence behind the words.

I don't answer. I just continue to sob.

"Are you lost? Why are you all alone? "

Those words hit me. They strike deeply. I _am _lost. I_ am _alone.

My cautiousness is beaten down by my grief. I answer her.

"I... I don't want to be alone."

This time her voice is closer. I can't see her, but she is getting closer. I know it.

"So why are you alone?"

No hesitation this time. I answer immediately.

"I don't know!"

"Why don't you know? Where did you come from? Where is your family?"

Is she doing this on purpose? Does she know something? Why is she asking these questions that hurt so much? I answer the only way I can.

"I don't know!"

I break down again. I have lost all composure.

I'm so cold. I'm so lonely. I don't know anything.

Hikaru! Where is Hikaru? Where is she?

I knew who she was! Maybe she knows who I am! Maybe she's my family!

I don't care if she isn't. I just don't want to be here. I don't want to be like this.

It hurts! It hurts so much!

I weep heavily. I scream. I shout. I begin to thrash around. In complete disregard of the presence that is now standing over me.

She gently puts her hand under my neck and raises my head. With her other hand, she carefully pulls my body closer to her. The woman rests my head on her lap.

"Hush now. You are not alone anymore."

The shock of being treated with such kindness snaps me out of my fit.

That tantrum I just threw took alot out of me. I feel paralyzed and exhausted. I can't move even if I want to.

But do I really want to?

I feel my senses begin to fade. I really am very tired.

The woman has begun to stroke my hair. She's so gentle. I can't help but purr and smile a little.

She chuckles and whispers to me: "I know who you are. I know where you came from. And I know how you are connected to the red girl."

I try to sit up at this. I don't even twitch. I can't even open my mouth to ask for more information. And I am quickly losing the ability to even question her in my mind.

Seeing this, she continues speaking.

"I will help you. I can give you anything you want. I can help you be reunited with your Hikaru."

I smile at this. It's the most I can do at he moment. My eyes are already closed. My head is filling with happy thoughts of Hikaru and this woman.

"You will never be alone again. You are mine now, my adorable little daughter. "

No protests. No questions. Not even a batted eyelash. I'm perfectly happy with this arrangement. I don't mind the idea of being her daughter. Not in the very least.

With my last concious thought, I accept this woman as my new mother.

* * *

Yupperdoodles. This is my take on how those two met. Nova is already a budding sociopath and has established a reliance on the witch and a slight obsession with Hikaru.

This chapter is way longer than my last one. And a little more drabbly. But they were both pretty drabbly.

Again, the chapter tittle is a song. The song is the theme song for a murderous psyco witch called Eva-Beatrice from my favorite visual novel. She killed people with giant falling cake and a firing squad of playboy bunnies.

... We need to get her to meet Debonair

Thank You Emihiro-Sama for your review!


End file.
